The present disclosure generally relates to a vehicle interior light assembly, and particularly relates to an interior light assembly having at least one focusing lens disposed over at least one secondary light source (e.g., an LED light source) for focusing light therefrom toward a specific limited location of the vehicle interior, wherein the at least one focusing lens includes a textured outer surface to reduce color separation from the at least one secondary light source.
Courtesy lights are commonly used in vehicles to provide, for example, interior lighting for entrance and egress from the vehicle. These lights are sometimes activated upon opening of a door or by the transmission of a keyless entry code from a key fob, which unlocks the door. The courtesy lights are often disposed on a ceiling of the vehicle for providing diffuse general illumination and in some instances includes spot lighting, which is selectively used for reading maps or other reading material without distracting the driver. In some instances, the driver also needs focused lighting for various tasks. Accordingly, both diffuse lighting for general illumination of the interior of the vehicle and spot lighting for either the driver and/or passenger side are often included in vehicles.